My Little Sister and I
by shooting star 0160
Summary: Now a Two Shot! A little of what Byakuya thinks of the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia. Slight IchiRuki. READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; if I did I would have killed Hinamori already. (sorry to all the Hinamori fans out there, I ask you to please respect my opinion. Thank you)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"One would think that being one of the captains of the Gotei 13 and being the leading figure of a very famous and powerful clan would make someone contented and busy enough with their own lives so as not to concern themselves with the trivialities of one's younger sister's life."**

Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou of the 6th squad, has always prided himself for being a man of reason and logic. In fact, he is well known over Seireitei for being one who uses his brain to analyze and devise a fool proof plan to maintain peace and order in both his squad and clan. Only very few people are privy to see a Byakuya who is over protective and immature.

There are hardly any person and circumstance that can bring out the immaturity that Byakuya resolutely (and perhaps, shrewdly) keeps from the eyes of the general public. He was never known for being the meddlesome big brother that he really was with matters concerning his adopted younger sister, Rukia.

You can always see the proud heir of the noble Kuchiki Clan walking the halls and streets of Seireitei, an aloof and indifferent look gracing his features. If one based his or her assumption of the heir's whole persona from those expressions, indeed one would never be able to guess that behind that indifferent masks lies a fierce determination to protect his younger sister and keep her away from the evil clutches of one Kurosaki Ichigo, a Substitute Shinigami that his sister met during her long stay in the real world.

From the first time that he set eyes on the prone form of the young boy, he immediately loathed him. He loathed him for taking away his sister's power. He also loathed him because his sister was in danger of loosing her life because of what he took and that Rukia willingly gave him her power knowing full well that she would some day be punished for what she did but he hated him more when he realized how determined and desperate Rukia was to protect him.

Then he began to hate himself because he couldn't protect Rukia, because he could not fulfill his promise to Hisana. No matter how many times he told himself that he has to do something, anything. With his considerable power and influence in the Gotei 13 he could certainly pull some strings and save Rukia if he really wanted to, but the thing is, he made a promise in front of his parents' graves that he will never again disobey the rules of his clan. But that Kurosaki Ichigo decided to arrive at that moment, breaking his otherwise firm resolve, waking him from his dreadful delusion. And at that time he was grateful to him, he truly was.

After making sure that Rukia was safe and having been informed of Rukia's decision to stay at Soul Society, he eventually left. Words will never be enough to express the relief that Byakuya felt at that time. He was happy that his sister chose to stay, delighted that the boy was finally out of the picture. But it seems that destiny wasn't quite done with them, and they crossed paths once more.

When he found out of the sou-taichou's decision to send his sister to the Living World to help the fight against the Bounto he knew full well that Rukia will once again see that boy. He wanted to stop her, really he did but he just couldn't bear to take away the happiness that he saw in Rukia's eyes when she found out that she will be able to see that boy and his friends once more. It just wasn't like him if he pulled the strings that time just so he could stop the events that were about to unfold.

Amidst all the chaos that was going on in Seireitei, with the invasion of the Bounto and the collapse of the Central Tower, he still couldn't help but worry about his sister. While the captains were having a meeting a messenger came,he informed them of the ongoing fight between Rukia and that Bountou, knowing that Rukia has yet to regain all of her powers he promptly excused himself and went to save his sister. This time he beat the Kurosaki kid in rescuing Rukia and he couldn't be more happy.

When he saw just how worried Kurosaki was for Rukia and just how his sister seemed to thrive under the attention he couldn't help but give an inward smile. By the way he was seeing things both Kurosaki and Rukia had feelings for each other, moreover they have not realized the magnitude of their feelings for each other just yet. He wondered when those 2 would come to terms and recognize their feelings for each other, until that moment of great revelation though Byakuya was determined to make things a little harder for the boy after all he was Rukia's nii-sama and that just what big brothers do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author's note: Thank you for reading my story... Please don't forget to REVIEW, all you have to do is click that cute purple button below...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; if I did I would have killed Hinamori already. (sorry to all the Hinamori fans out there, I ask you to please respect my opinion. Thank you)

* * *

**"After years of seriously trying to like the boy, he couldn't for the life of him get rid of the unpleasant feeling that he was going to take away something or in this case, someone who he truly loves. It's not that he was being selfish, he merely refuses to dole out his sister's affection, after all he IS her onii-sama and he has the privilage to feel that way."**

He should have known better when he put all his hopes on the fact that Rukia and 'that boy' (until now Byakuya childishly refuses to call Ichigo by his name, rather opting to think of him as _'that boy'_) seems to be utterly oblivious to the growing feeling that they had for each other.

He knew that they would realize that sooner or later, he just hoped that they would realize it later rather than sooner. As it turns out, the fates really were not on his side; for the two soon got together. He could have done something it's just that he refused to succumb to such a childish whim, that and he could not bear to take away the happiness in his sister's eyes.

For all his aloofness and indifference Byakuya was terrified that Rukia will leave his side, he had lost her sister and he simply could not bear to lose her as well. He may not look it but he loved his sister very much and he was willing to go great, even impossible lengths to ensure her safety and happiness.

In his heart of hearts, he was happy for Rukia, really he was. It's just that he was a bit sad at the fact that his sister seems to need him less and less, not that she was weak it's just that there are more people who would be willing to die for her. He was happy that his sister has friends as loyal as the one she has now, it's just that he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

He could not help but smile when he remembers the noble woman that Rukia has become, gone was the awkward and insecure girl that he adopted into the Kuchiki household a few decades ago, gone was the girl who stuttered and stumbled in front of him and the elders.

Really had he not watched her transformation with his own two eyes he would not have believed that she was the same gawky girl that he took in all tose years ago. Rukia was now a confident woman who had excellent manners and an unflappable exterior that rivaled even his own, he sometimes wondered if he looked rather outclassed next to his definitely classy and composed sister.

(a/n: how crazy could that be?? BYAKUYA, OUTCLASSED?? now on with the story...)

He could not express just how proud he was of her. She climbed the ladder of success on her own with no interferences from him of course; even the elders now regarded her with the respect befitting the Lady of the noble Kuchiki House. Her incessant ability to astonish the elders never ceases to amaze him, it's such a wonder how those poor old people have not yet dropped dead from shock.

Looking back, the subtle changes in Rukia began when she met 'that boy'. He observed how she became more and more like a dignified shinigami and a proud Lady. For him and his friends Rukia continually aspired to be stronger and better, she trained harder and studied longer, seeking ways to get more powerful. It was to protect those important to her she once told him.

He watched as she transformed into the powerful and dazzling shinigami that she was now. His eyes never left her, always there, always watching just in case she ever needed his assistance. She was his sister and he was ready to kill anyone who dares to hurt her in any way.

He was secretly thankful that there was one more person who was willing to sacrifice his life if the need ever presented itself for his sister. Kurosaki Ichigo, that's the name of the loudmouthed yet determined boy who managed to worm himself to not just his professional but personal life as well.

The stubborn boy have never failed to amaze him. He was among the few people who he would believe unconditionally, he had once helped him and Kuchiki Byakuya always repaid his debts no matter what and besides, for all his outward dislike of him, he rather trusts the boy.

He recalled his first response to the news that his sister and 'that boy' got together was pure and unadultered brotherly jealousy and fear. He feared that Rukia might truly leave his side, he feared that she might slowly forget him and go to the real world.

His fears were assuaged in the strangest way by the even stranger boy, it was one of those days that the boy- who was at that time already a captain (much to Byakuya's chagrin)- and Rukia spent together. Byakuya was almost crazy with worry for it was already dark and there still wasn't any sign of his sister anywhere, he even contemplated sending out a search party.

Before he even finished that thought though he was interrupted by the arrival of his sister and the said boy. He was furious and they both knew it, Rukia hastily greeted him and apologized for letting him worry. He responded by sending her a rather soft look and told her that she was forgiven and promptly sent her to her room.

He then proceeded to give the coldest of glares that could have frozen even the mighty Ryuujin Jyaka of the Sou-taichou. The said boy, much to his annoyance, regarded him with a calm look clearly asking that he calm down himself. Then, much to his surprise, the boy bowed down and apologized and told him that he would never allow Rukia to be harmed in any way.

Byakuya might have been a lot of things but he wasn't one to ignore such a humble apology, he then told him that he expects that such a thing will never be repeated in the future and asked the boy to leave. Just as he was about to reach the door the boy said "And one more thing, I'd have you know I would never take her away from you, Byakuya."

And so with that statement Byakuya was comforted.

And now he was here, watching as the two got married, and his old fears presented themselves once again. That primal sense of fear of losing someone who you care about, fear that he might truly lose his sister this time. It was he ho gave her away at the altar this time, and just like the last time the boy quelled his incessant fear.

"What I told all those years ago is still true. You know that, don't you, Byakuya?" the boy asked him with a slight smile and an intense look in his eyes that clearly told him that he was not joking.

He answered with "Yes, I know, Kurosaki Ichigo. Take care of my sister because if you let harm even graze her I will hunt you down. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do, nii-sama." the boy said with a severity that Byakuya never dreamed he possessed.

"Good. I'll leave her to you then." that being said he gave them a smile.

And at that time Byakuya was truly happy both for his sister and his new brother-in-law. He knew that things would not always be easy but he was confident that Rukia would always be safe. After all she had him and her husband to protect her.

* * *

a/n: If you have read as far as this, I give you my sincere thanks! :D I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please don't forget to review! :D


End file.
